


what you didn't hear

by withoutwords



Series: Robron Tumblr Fics. [5]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 19:38:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7374769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withoutwords/pseuds/withoutwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you've been saying it all along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	what you didn't hear

**Author's Note:**

> aaron's long awaited 'I love you'.

you’ve been saying it all along, he just didn’t listen.  _he never listens_. you’ve been telling him, “come here,” and “don’t go,” and “I know you love me, I’d know you’d do anything for me,” because that’s what matters, that’s what he’s spent the better part of a year trying to prove.

you get it.

you’ve been saying it all along, you thought he knew.  _he’s always known_. you’ve held him so tight there were bruises, purple and blue and green. you’ve whispered truths in the dark of your room and you’ve tasted your own tears on his lips. you surrendered it all.

you gave it to him.

you’ve been saying it all along, but saying it out loud seemed easy.  _this was never easy_. not like the sweet boy in the club, or the footy player with the cotton-warm jersey. not like the day of a wedding when it was the only thing you had to give him, when you thought it might save what was left.

you had nothing left.

you’ve been saying it all along, and you know he deserves it.  _he deserves more_. and you weren’t sure, and you’ve never been surer; and you don’t trust yourself but you trust him. and you can hold on to everything he did before or you can cherish everything he did after.

you deserve more too.

“robert,” you say while you watch him do the buttons of his shirt, while you listen to him tell a funny story about liv. you watch him from your bed, with the sheets still messed up and your skin still brittle from the night before, from a night of drinking and sex.

“yeah?”

“I love ya,” you say, just like you’d said _thank you for being here_ , and,  _I couldn’t get through without you_ , and  _of course I want to, of course, of course_. “I’m in love with ya.” 

he grins like he’s not surprised, grins like he’s stunned by it. by you. he crawls up the bed on all fours, his belt jangles, and he’s still smiling when he kisses you. “you love me,” he tells you, like you hadn’t already claimed it. you grip his shirt so tight one of the buttons becomes undone again.

“think I just said that,” you argue, and it’s warm in your skin where he laughs. “weren’t you listening?”

 

 

 

 


End file.
